Many processes are know in the art that require the mixing together of two of more fluid or gas streams to provide a mixed output stream. These processes can be used in any number of applications. A particular application where the mixing together of fluid streams is used is the semiconductor manufacturing industry. For example, during the process of making semiconductors, it is necessary to use a fluid stream that comprises a mixed flow of two or more different independent fluids.
Conventionally, the combining or mixing together of two of more fluid or gas streams is achieved by using a dynamic mixing device, e.g., a device that takes the entering fluid or gas streams and then mixes them together using a moving or dynamic element within the device. The dynamic mixing element can be provided, e.g., in the form of a rotating turbine blade. The dynamic mixing element forces the interaction of the two or more individual fluids or gases within the device to produce a resulting mixed output stream.
While this is one method of forming a mixed output, it is one that can involve a number of moving parts that can fail or otherwise have a limited service life. Additionally, the use of such dynamic mixing device comprising a moving element requires an energy input, which has associated therewith a certain energy cost. A further issue associated with the use of such dynamic mixing device relates to its packaging size, which to ensure a good degree of mixing is relative large. For example, for a dynamic mixing device comprising a turbine blade mixing element, the device must be constructed having a relatively long mixing cavity to ensure good mixing.
Additionally, when used in such applications requiring that a high degree of fluid purity be maintained, it is desired that the mixing device be configured having a minimal internal hold up volume, e.g., having as close to a fully-swept internal structure as possible, to ensure that little if any fluid is retained within the device. Further, when any of the fluids being mixed within the device are highly corrosive, such as acids and the likes used in semiconductor processing, it is desired that the mixing device be constructed both having as few as possible leak paths and be constructed from materials that will not degrade or cause the corrosive process fluid to become contaminated.
Accordingly, it is therefore desired that a mixing device be constructed in a manner that will provide a desired degree of fluid mixing that does not depend on the use of a dynamic mixing element. It is also desired that a mixing device be constructed in a manner that is relatively compact and space efficient to promote and facilitate easy use in fitment in an existing or new fluid handling process system. It is further desired that such mixing element be constructed in a manner having a minimum internal hold up volume, that produces a minimum pressure loss for fluid passed therethrough, and for certain applications be constructed from materials that will not degrade or otherwise adversely impact, e.g., introduce contaminates into, the purity of the fluid being passed therethrough.